The White Fang: The Slope to War
by The Phantom Penance
Summary: I am no longer in the comfort of my home and family. Now, I am wherever my feet take me, whether it be the snow of the North or the Riverlands, or the Vale of the Arryn. I walk where normal men cannot, or will not because I am no normal man. I haven't been for years. I am a wildling, a knight, a man with 19 years ahead of me before the great War of the Five Kings.
1. Preview 1

**Hello people!**

 **This is just a thought, really. But I wondered if I could try my hand at the Game of Thrones!**

 **Of course, I'm busy with other fanfics, but I want to try this out, see if you all like it**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! THAT'S LITERALLY THE POINT OF MAKING THIS!**

I should have known. Should have been quicker.

I had thought that leaving in the middle of the Trident would somehow get me ahead of the Lannisters, but I underestimated how far it would take to reach King's Landing from the battlefield.

Sadly, I arrived right on time for the Sacking of King's Landing.

.

 _God, it was so much more worse than the books had claimed._

 _._

The Lannister banners were moderately set aside by the men who held them, freeing their hands to take any and all things of worth.

Buildings were burned, the men who ran or fought were butchered, and anything of value –food, coin, fine clothes- was taken with extreme prejudice. The values weren't stashed away or placed in a pile, they were just held onto, no Lannister trusted another with their spoils.

Only for those things of values to be discarded once they found a woman, alone. _Defenseless._

It was sick. One of the most sickening things that's ever been seen, and I'm an author! Call it naivety, but I find authors (especially horror genre authors) to be one of the more psychologically unstable sort in society.

It takes a special kind of mad to call forth such gory and horrifying images from one's own imagination, or psyche.

Despite the absolute acts of evil happening all around me as well as barely containing a sword that screamed to put an end to the atrocities, my…the more logical aspect of me commanded me to move forward. I could save them later, but only one woman needed to be saved.

Right now, more than ever, the future was worth more than the present.

So I ran.

Ran past all the screaming, the pleads of mercy, the insane laughter. I ran to the Red Keep.

 _I am so getting PTSD from this._

Sorry, not the proper moment for that, but it was something to keep my mind off the nightmare around me.

The Red Keep was now officially red on the outside and the inside. The more loyal Targaryen soldiers were very few to the Lannister men that broke down the fortified door and killed them all.

Clutter, bodies, spoils and blood decorated the stone floor, but not a map that was leading me to where I needed to go.

I was _so_ close, I couldn't fail now!

 _Whereishewhereishewhereishewhereishewhereishewhereishewhereishewhereishewhereishe-_

Then I saw Tywin Lannister, overlooking his men and the Keep.

.

He wasn't what I was looking for, but he was just as good. Plus, I _really_ wanted to blow off some steam.

.

He saw me rush him way before his own men processed that something moved past him. His arm shifted to raise his sword, or thrust it. It made no difference to me.

I slapped it away all the same.

The men yelled and raised their swords to my back. The chain mail could blunt about two stabs, but the combined force of three swords alone would kill me, and I had about twelve of them pointing at my back.

"Lower your swords, men." Tywin calmly commanded. He was looking straight into my eyes, undoubtedly unnerved by their yellowish color, but clearly noticing the lack of empathy they had.

At that moment, I cared about nothing. Not Tywin's life, and surely not my own.

Men who don't care are always a danger.

"Where is he? Where is the Mountain!?"

.

.

 _The rest was a flurry of emotions: fatigue, desperation, and ungodly amounts of rage._

 _Tywin told me where Clegane was in a heartbeat. The Mountain was a useful pawn to him, but the life of Gregor was meaningless compared to his own._

 _He did have to make sure that the Lannisters would be rewarded for proving their loyalty Robert's Rebels, it wasn't my problem._

 _Tywin didn't lie about Gregor Clegane's location, so I caught him on time._

 _No, that's a lie saying that I caught him on time._

 _For the sake of lightening the mood, I_ _literally_ _caught him with his pants down._

 _He was bigger than the TV show showed, or maybe that was because I saw him in real life. The important thing was that Elia was still alive when I kicked him off of her. FYI: I made double sure to kick him in the head._

 _She screamed for me to kill him, and I wanted to. If this was the show, I'd congratulate the actor for making me hate the Mountain so, but this wasn't the show. Not anymore._

 _I didn't kill him, he was a vile creature and deserved a far more cruel death than the one I or Oberyn could (or will) give, but in some small way, he still had a part to play for the times to come._

 _And he'd better play it well._

 _Good news: I saved Elia and her children, thus earning the trust of the Martells._

 _Bad news: I've got no idea how to keep them alive from Robert and anti-Targaryens around the Seven Kingdoms._

 **Yay! We're done!**

 **So what do you guys think? REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS SHOULD HAPPEN OR NOT!**


	2. Preview 2

**You know, I'm like really bored, so I'm gonna humor my creative side and make another short chapter of White Fang.**

 **Guess you can call these One-Shots or something, but I really want to know your opinions.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS THINK THAT MAKING THIS FANFIC IS A GOOD IDEA!**

The Rebellion was over, but a similar battle was now being fought.

Compared to the Rebellion, this is a more tame battle, but the stakes are just as high. It was Tywin and newly kinged Robert Baratheon versus Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark, all for one dispute:

The death of Rhaegar's wife and children.

Since I was the one who rushed through a city of rape and plundering, threatened the Lord of one of the most powerful Houses in the Seven Kingdoms, beaten his most brutal subordinate to near death all for the Martell/Targaryen family, I was not invited to that meeting.

Jon and Ned had thankfully seen my logic and had enough of children suffering for the sins of their fathers whereas Robert was more paranoid than the stars in the sky and Tywin only cared about his family getting their due.

I couldn't blame Tywin, _much._ He really didn't know what type of favor I'm doing for him, not that he's going to live long enough to even find out about it.

Anyway, I was told that the council was going _swell_ till even better news reached my ears: The Martells found out about the Sack of King's Landing!

 _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy…._

Trust me, the rage Oberyn had (or will have) against Gregor Clegane at Tyrion's trial was _nothing_ compared to the primal emotions he felt when literally barged into the Red Keep, raving for Elia Martell.

The man was a literal animal.

I was thinking that I was going to have to use some more extreme measures to calm him down, but Prince Doran was more than enough.

The dude is still a boss in a wheelchair.

Why bring this up? When I walk around and find Oberyn Martell lounging around in the gardens of the Red Keep, one must ask why the Prince is away from his family.

"King's Landing has such beautiful gardens," He said aloud. Indication that my arrival was far from discreet, nor did I want it to be.

"However…..?" I questioned slowly,

"They are too small and filled with the same plants over and over again. I hate it." Typical of Oberyn Martell to find some reason to compare horrible King's Landing to Dornish paradise.

"These flowers are considered to be sacred throughout the Seven Kingdoms of the Realm." I pointed out.

Oberyn did a double take and stared at the colorful plants with a critical eye.

"Then the Kingdoms needs better tastes in flowers."

I didn't even bother to hind my satisfied grin. Never change, Oberyn Martell. Never. Change.

.

Actually, his marvelous beard and moustache haven't fully grown yet, so some changes are in order.

.

"You saved my sister." He spoke out of the blue. He didn't ask a question, so he already knew, meaning that somebody had already told him. I didn't mind, but I really don't like receiving praises for my work, call me a humble man.

It was Ned, Honorable Ned.

"Why are you away from the meeting, if I must ask." I respectfully replied, but at the same time, kept a certain degree of honesty in my words.

"Oh, it was a little thing. When we were discussing where my sister and _her_ children would spend the rest of her days, your Lannister friend suggested that they should stay here, as a 'testament to the end of the Mad King's reign.' Imagine my displeasure." Oberyn said lightly, but the steel was definitely in his voice.

He was a viper after all, and in some way, he's learned to hold back his strikes until he needs them the most.

"Tywin Lannister is not my friend, for starters." I replied. "And I was afraid something like this would happen. It seems to be the only peaceful way to invoke a peace treaty between House Martell and the other Houses."

"That is what my brother is most likely thinking, but you did not answer my question." Oberyn stood right in front of me, forcing me to stare in his eyes and mentally daring me to break contact.

"Why did you save my sister? What is she to you?"

I couldn't lie, but telling the truth was even more ridiculous! Can't be like, ' _Well you see Oberyn! It all happens roughly about twelve or so years in the future, where a big war breaks out, people's killing people, White Walkers and dragons roam the earth and all other atrocities-'_

He'd have to be a special kind of insane to believe me.

But….then again…..I could tell the truth….

"She was an innocent. I pitied her." I breathed out smoothly. "She loved Rhaegar, I could see that much, and he loved someone else to the point that he kidnaps her and rapes her. Then she was held captive by the Mad King to ensure the loyalty of House Martell. She didn't deserve this, Rhaegar didn't deserve women like her, much like the people didn't deserve to live under the cruelty of Aerys Targaryen."

The words –no matter how true- didn't feel like mine, they flowed smoothly out of my mouth, but they rang true and strong because I didn't second-doubt a word I had said.

Oberyn narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he processed the words I said. "The conviction behind your words…the tone…they suggest that there is a story behind it."

Then, his serious face turned to a cheerful grin. "I would love to hear it sometime."

In anime world, his response floored me. "W-What?"

"Come to Dorne sometime," He explained. "Enjoy real flowers, beautiful women, and tell me about your travels. I'm sure the White Fang of Robert's Rebellion has a great deal of stories to tell."

With that, he excused himself from me, claiming that he had some hope of finding what passed for a decent meal around the Red Keep, and left me shocked beyond all belief.

' _Did he…..does he think that….?'_

Impossible.

There's two ways I was seeing it. 1) He thinks I have some sort of love with Elia – _which is crazy-_ and 2) MAYBE he thinks I have some sort of attraction to him.

I _don't_ swing that way. Not in any world, in any time.

Elia's okay- ah, I'm kidding no one, she's out of this world- but I hardly know anything about her, aside from her having an obsessive desire to kill the Mountain and anybody would do that if they lived through what she lived through.

 _But then again,_ I may not be in love with her, but what if she's in love with me? With my unusually white hair, she did confuse me with Rhaegar and I hold no grudge over that, but what if she substitutes him for me?

Elia clearly loved Rhaegar, quite possibly might have still loved him after he publicly declared his love for Lyanna Stark. Maybe she's suffering psychologically and her mind is tricking her to believe that her husband came to her rescue from the Mountain, ready to be a loving husband and father to her children…

"-Are you still with us, brother?"

My crazy hypothetical train came to glaring stop at the sound Ned's voice.

"Is the council finished?"

He nodded his head, but his morose state told me the news he had was not going to bode well with me. Not well at all.

"Ned, don't tell me that-"

"Elia and her children will live." I breathed out a sign of relief. The future of the Game of Thrones had been altered forever, and for ONCE, it was in a good direction.

"However, the son will be staying here due to him being the only son of Rhaegar Targaryen and the youngest compared to the daughter." Ned added.

I nodded in agreement. "That is all we need. I guess a Targaryen will be in the Red Keep at the end of this after all."

"No, there won't." Ned spoke softly. "Robert does not want to see the child or hear the child in King's Landing in his life and the boy's."

 _That_ was confusing. It takes out the whole reason of keeping Aegon here in the first place.

"So then, where-"

"You'll be taking him." Ned admitted, stopping my heart. "It was my idea and the only way this could ever work. You saved them, so you'll be taking responsibility of this."

"Y-You…..W-W-W-W-" _Wow,_ a practical politician in one minute, stuttering fool the next.

"By the command of King Robert Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdom and Protector of the Realm, you, Geralt of Beyond the Wall, the White Fang of Robert's Rebellion, are tasked with raising Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen, as your son till the end of your days." Eddard Stark commanded solemnly.

.

.

There's an old saying, an undisputable law from where I come from: for every action, _there is an equally strong reaction._

Or in more common words: _Dude, you've done goofed._

 **So whadd'ya think? Do you want this fic to happen? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? DO YOU?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWER, I NEED ANSWERS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 1: End of the Rebellion

**Welcome to the First Official Chapter of the White Fang!**

 **A self-insert about yours truly, The Phantom Penance, and how I would fare in the mystical and treacherous Game of Thrones!**

 **Before we hop in it: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The End of the Rebellion

 _I'd like to start out by saying that I didn't ask for this, I was technically kidnapped._

 _It happened very quickly. One moment, I was just sitting down. The next, I had the memories of a child and every part of my body felt like it was friggin fire! Turns out, it wasn't fire, just the cold. A cold I had never felt in my life._

 _As unbelieving as it sounds, and you all may just think that I'm a whackjob, but it's the truth: I woke up in Westeros. Not just any part of Westeros, but Beyond the Wall Westeros!_

 _I also don't do drugs or drink._

 _All those GOT fans (I think they call themselves the Unsullied) in the real world would probably have a nerd-gasm at the prospect of being inside the actual land, experiencing the magic!_

 _But it wasn't as fun as you'd think. The land's as bloody as the TV depicts it._

 _I think when I was six, I was expected to kill animals with a spear and survive on a couple days on my own. That wasn't the bad part of growing up as a wildling. Being an ex-Boyscout, I had a learning curve, something to get me by._

 _Then the Thenns came._

 _There was a problem between my Free Folk family and a neighboring Thenn tribe. Why they set up a home near a bunch of cannibals bamboozles me to this very day; I guess it was for protection, not that it was very good protection._

 _The Thenns fulfilled every bad stereotype a cannibal had. They were loud, they were violent, and their utter lack of humanity during the fight made them eat people raw. Eat my parents raw._

 _Ever since I could remember, I kept telling myself that they weren't my real parents since I was in a fake world, guess it was my way of coping the impossible. That being said, I still felt pain when they died trying to save me, and unbearable rage when the Thenns cut them up and ate them one ligament at a time._

 _After seeing something like that, I stayed as far from wildings as I could. They were as harsh as the winter was, devouring everything they could for survival and warding trespassers off with threats of violence._

 _I spent my entire GOT childhood in the land Beyond the Wall, and I still hate every second I spent there. It was cold, hard, and nearly maddening. Everywhere you looked was either white, gray, or red. Red being blood._

 _Can't say it made me a fighter, but it did make me a pretty decent hunter, well, decent at things that didn't try to attack me. I was supposed to learn how to kill when I was older, but with my Free Folk parents dead and…long digested-that won't ever happen._

 _Then fortune turned when I stumbled across the Weirwood tree._

 _I was excited, that meant I was getting close to the Wall-to the Seven Kingdoms- then I blacked out. Something happened there, something that I can't quite remember anymore._

 _When I woke up, two revelations befell on me: 1) I was in an infirmary of the Night's Watch 2) My eyes and hair had changed from normal colors to something…weirder._

 _My hair was white, whiter than the snow, and my eyes had been altered completely. The iris turned into a jet black slit and the pupils turned to a sick yellow color._

 _I looked like a Sith._

 _Yellow eyes and white hair, I looked like Geralt from the Witcher franchise, so much so, that when the Night's Watch demanded my name, I gave them one: Geralt._

 _Unoriginal, sure, but it was another way to remind me that the world around me was a fake one. One made by an author and some screen props, and I had to escape from it._

 _Was I sworn in? No, the Night's Watch thought their "honor" was too great to have a wildling sworn in as their brother, but they also didn't kill me. My unusual eyes and hair color made them paranoid, thinking that my death would bring down the wrath of the Seven gods._

 _So they gave me jobs, tasks that others didn't want, especially long tasks so that they didn't have to see my face._

 _I cooked, cleaned, dug bathroom holes, anything they wanted me to do. I'm sure some people couldn't and wouldn't tolerate that level of labor, but my actual parents raised me to do that sort of stuff (aside from digging bathroom holes, that'd be weird)_

 _This one summer, I got bad grades, so my dad placed me on a farm for four summers. "If you aren't gonna use your brain, then you'd better get used to using your hands!" He said._

 _Back at the North, the mere mention of Summer drove me in a state of nostalgia and sorrow. The Watch would scoff at me, thinking how a wildling boy like me could ever understand the concept of warmth from a sun and not from a fire, or the changing of the seasons. How little they knew of me._

 _I kept the truth hidden, though I doubted that they would even bother to listen._

 _Funny, I spent three whole years in the Watch before I recognized Aemon Targaryen. He was so young, so lively, it wasn't a wonder that I thought he was going to be an old man._

 _But…seeing him, it awakened me up to new ideas. I was IN the Game of Thrones, I knew what was coming, me alone. I COULD DO SOMETHING!_

 _So the next time supplies came from South, I snuck out in the supplies wagon. I totally hid underneath it, I was small enough to be missed. Now that I said it, I really wonder if the Watch even noticed me leave?_

 _I was nineteen when I was deep in Westeros. Nineteen when Rhaegar Targaryen ran off with Lyanna Stark like a love-sick idiot and Robert Baratheon backed by Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn went after him._

 _It was like watching the Illiad with Paris and Helen of Troy. Except Paris was dumber than ever and Helen wasn't very consenting._

 _I joined the fray at the Battle of the Bells. Robert suffered a massive defeat from Mad King Aerys Targaryen and ran to the Riverlands, to Stoney Sept. Should've been the end of the Rebellion, but there was something that saved the army: that's right, this guy here!_

 _Ned Stark didn't like it –said it was "dishonorable fighting"- but after seeing how hopeless the situation was, he consented to the idea from a white haired, yellow-eyed foreigner from Beyond the Wall._

 _And thus, I invented guerrilla warfare in Westeros. My idea saved the army, saved the Rebellion movement, and made a major upset against the Targaryen Dynasty!_

 _(Oh, the Vale helped out too, I guess. They were pretty good meatshields)_

 _And my reward? a lousy spot in the army, complete with the standard gear. That had better not be how Ned treats everybody who saves his life._

 _I actually got my full reward after I got a ridiculously bad case of smallpox. Funny how such a little thing in the modern world was such a big deal in GOT world. Mainly because we didn't have medicine to cure squat!_

 _Anyway, I had finally gotten over that smallpox disease, but I still had some problems sleeping, so I decided to take watch. That's when I caught movement: a Targaryen unit seeking to kill our men, and Ned Stark, a few miles to the north._

 _These guys moved quickly and without light, so practically invisible to the naked eye. Even invisible to me, but there's an old saying from the modern world: 'if there is doubt, then there is no doubt.'_

 _Couldn't arouse the men. They were slow, loud, and probably wouldn't believe me. Couldn't send a bird to Stark, he could be sleeping and there was the chance that the Targaryen's would intercept it. The only call left was to desert my post and go to Ned himself._

 _Seeing how the man was all about honor, I was liable to lose my head at the end of this._

 _Had to circle around the enemy. It killed time, but it was better to make sure that the Royalists couldn't see me than to risk everything._

 _I warned Ned Stark in time to get his men up and armed with weapons. There wasn't enough time to get them dressed, so we lost a lot of men and wounded dozens more, but it was better than all of them being dead._

 _I got shot in the leg (yes, we all know the joke "till I took an arrow to the leg!"), it was the first time that something was sticking all the way through my body, and boy, did. It. HURT!_

 _But at the end of it, Ned Stark declared me a friend to House Stark and to him. I fainted because of my wound, strictly because of my wound!_

 _Also, he claimed that he saw something in the way I fought. Wildling ferocity. I was a beast to the Royalist, a beast uncaged. Thus, I had earned my long-lasting title: The White Fang of the North, or just the White Fang._

 _We regrouped with Robert in time for the legendary Battle of the Trident and it was big. The biggest battle that I had ever seen, hundreds of bodies pushing against each other to the death, yelling, stomping, making noises louder than thunder itself._

I've always been claustrophobic, so I stayed around the edges, away from being cramped between all those people. Good thing too, being away from the majority of the fighting gave me time to think, to remember a bone-chilling even that would happen afterwards.

 _The Sack of King's Landing. God, no!_

 _There was barely enough time to explain Ned (I would have to explain to him, or be killed for desertion) before I hopped on a horse and rode to King's Landing, praying that I would get there in time._

 _._

* * *

The rest, as you know, is history.

Aerys was murdered by Jaimie, Robert would be king, and order was restored. But there were some slight inconsistencies that happened.

I saved Elia Martell and her two children, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen from the malicious intent of Gregor Clegane, the Mountain of House Clegane, a house sworn to the Lannisters. Strange, history said that the children died first before Gregor had his 'fun' with Elia, but it seemed that he couldn't control his lust this time around.

I wasn't complaining. Less meaningless deaths there are, the better.

There was the awkward moment that Elia thought I was her dead husband, Rhaegar, but we've had a talk since then, and she's come to turns that her husband is dead, and her children may very well follow if I don't stop Robert and Tywin Lannister's scheming.

More inconsistencies followed after that! The children were thankfully spared, but Rhaenys would join her mother in Dorne along her family, the House Martell.

But, in order to ensure that the Martells wouldn't assume legitimacy to the throne, Aegon would not join his family in Dorne. But rather, I would raise him!

Future knowledge or not, there was _no_ way that I would be able to see this coming.

However, my new….fatherhood would have to wait a bit. The war isn't as over as we thought.

In fact, I had spent the last hour riding out with Ned Stark and his people to Storm's End, where the House Tyrell unknowingly fights Stannis Baratheon for a dead king.

Stannis had been out most of the Rebellion, ordered by Robert to defend Storm's End, the castle of House Baratheon, lest it fall to Targaryen hands and deal a massive loss of moral to the Rebellion.

Robert's brother is probably in bad shape, the Rebellion never did have an influx of supplies, so he most likely needs help now.

"Think there'd be a fight?" I asked Ned, just itching to break the silence between us.

"We should give them the chance to surrender. After all, they have no king to fight for anymore." He replied quickly, and there was a hint of hostility in his voice.

I couldn't blame him as I stared at his cheek that was red from a handprint mark a few days back.

Ned's had it rough. Lyanna, his only sibling and the reason he and Robert went to war, had died. For what reason, I don't know; I wasn't there nor did I dare ask. Not only that, he had to explain to his wife why he has another son, and it wasn't hers.

Hence, the somber mood and the long faded slap on the face.

But I wasn't in a better position than he was. I've been raised by wildlings and Night's Watch, I've got zero parenting skills to my name! That's why I left little Aegon back at King's Landing, being taken care of by wet nurses with the strict instructions of _never_ letting Robert see him, or go near him. If that happened, they were to tell Jon Arryn immediately. I trusted him to keep Robert to his word.

Also, since he's supposed to be raised like any ordinary child till he comes of age, I've decided to change his name. Aegon is a _really really really_ uncommon name. The only people who have it are directly linked to the Targaryen bloodline, meaning Targaryen loyalists would have to be idiots to not piece little Aegon to Rhaegar and Elia Martell.

So, I named him Arren! A name from the Tales of EarthSea, the name of a prince who left his kingdom after killing his father!

Funny how that works out.

"Mi'Lord! Mi'Lord!"

I leave my pondering thoughts aside as a soldier –the scout- came tumbling down a hill before us (well, actually before Ned).

"What is it boy?" Ned demanded. He finally placed aside his home problems and focused on the task, or the bloodshed, at hand.

"I've just came back from the scout," the boy spoke urgently. "House Tyrell has taken the city, but Castle Storm's End is still standing. They don't seem to be taking it yet."

"Mace Tyrell being satisfied with taking the city? I can believe that, but I think Aerys Targaryen would find that unacceptable if he was still alive." I voiced my thoughts out loud while rubbing my chin. Had to play along, had to make Ned believe he came up with it.

"He means to starve Stannis and his men to death." Ned nearly growled. A man of honor Ned was as well as a soldier. To not fight was dishonorable, to not fight but rather cheat was dishonorable _and_ cowardly.

"You sound like you are going to kill Mace Tyrell anyway." I pointed out. To be honest, I don't remember Mace being a big deal in the future, and Ned needs to let out a _load_ of stress.

Realizing that he indeed did, the head of House Stark exhaled and slowly calmed down. "A peaceful surrender is the best option if we want to avoid any further bloodshed."

"And if we _don't_ want to avoid bloodshed…..?" I lightly asked, glancing back at the wolf.

"No, we want to avoid bloodshed." Ned affirmed. "Tell the men to advance."

The orders were shouted behind us, too many voices for me to point out, then again, far too many voices for me to care.

The whole interaction between our forces and Tyrell's was really boring, I don't even know why Robert even sent me along. Perhaps it had something to do with keeping Ned out of trouble. That sounded absurd at first seeing it was Robert who got in trouble the most and Ned or Jon getting him out of it. Guess seeing a man as great as Ned looking so haunted, so consumed by sorrow, has made the Stag King more responsible for once.

That's what I hoped.

When our forces came from over the hills, the last Royalist army all got in their defensive positions, but I bet that Mace was secretly relieving his pants. I met him once, that one interaction told all about his type of character.

He's the kind of people that needs to be reminded that life was a no-flex zone.

Being told that the Mad King is dead was enough for Mace to throw out an unconditional surrender, the bit about him having an army in front of him and a cold sea along with an angry Stannis Baratheon behind him was only sweet icing on the top.

"Lord Eddard Stark of House Stark. What took you so long?" Despite being weak with hunger, Stannis still had his gruff, demanding tone of voice.

And I was okay with that.

"Stannis Baratheon. Your brother will be pleased that you survived all this time." Ned replied, Stannis looked like he nearly spat on the ground.

"Just protecting the Baratheon honor. Someone in my House has to."

It seems that Stannis had never approved of Robert's reasons for starting a war. It was for the greater good in the long run, but killing thousands of people for young love? Nope.

After addressing Eddard, the second brother of Robert _finally_ noticed me, though he knew who I was already. Indicators? The hair and the eyes, it's not a very common trait in Westeros.

"Geralt the White Fang. I've heard many a great deal of things about you."

"And I of you, Stannis Baratheon. I hear you're a good swordsmen."

Stannis scoffed. "Good enough to keep my own castle."

Once we shook hands, I got the pleasure to feel how vitamin deprived Stannis was. The man had a minimum of half a year living off of the wildlife in Storm's End before they somehow came by with onions and fish. He and everybody in Storm's End were probably suffering from diseases obtained by lack of vitamins and nutrients. It was nothing I could help with. That being said, Stannis most likely still had a chance at beating me in a swordfight.

"Aerys Targaryen and Rhaegar Targaryen are both dead, ending the Targaryen Dynasty forever. Mace Tyrell has surrendered to your brother at this news and welcomes you and your men to take the rest of provisions they had, as a sign of good faith."

Stannis' face convulsed to one of careful rage. "I'd like to take more from Mace if I could."

"I understand that he ate his food right in front of Storm's End while you and the men starved. You should be dead." I pointed out.

"We should be dead. Thankfully, a smuggler was willing to provide us some much needed food."

I raised my eyebrows, "Then I trust that this smuggler is being recompensed for his act of bravery."

There was a strange look in Stannis, like one of those looks that tell a lot about a person except you never could see it because you weren't _really_ looking at them.

"Trust me, he is being paid in full."

Huh, wonder what that was all about? Well….none of my business! Smuggler does good, smuggler gets goods, everybody's happy.

"I guess this marks the end of the Rebellion. Long live King Robert I."

* * *

.

I wished the ride back to King's Landing was a bit longer than the ride to Storm's End, but the Kingsroad was made for speed.

The army returned to King's Landing in a banner of victory, people were cheering and throwing flowers to us, the triumphant heroes who rode off in honor and bravely fought a cowardly Tyrell without losing a single man. These people and their incessant fantasies, there's no end to them!

However, the cheering was only skin deep, I could tell that much. King's Landing was still in grief of the lost they had during the Sack, and they already developed a hate for Lannisters. And guess what? A female Lannister was going to marry the King! This entire massive ball of hatred between the Queen of the realm and her people had begun long before the War of the Five Kings, and I had only just realized it.

There are several things on my agenda, but the first and foremost one had to be dealt with immediately: go make sure Robert or Tywin didn't have Aegon assassinated while I was gone.

The makeshift nursery was in the back of the Red Keep. Its windows were made to the east so the room would be the first room in the capitol castle of Westeros to receive the warm rays of the sun. I came in the room to find the windows wide opened, and a wet nurse attending the crib.

"How is he?" I asked a bit awkwardly.

"He's asleep now. He likes his sleep, that lovely boy. And the sounds of the ocean, practically nothing will wake him up now." The woman replied.

That was good news to me. I'll need him nice and quiet for the long trip I had in plan.

"May I?" I asked, making the woman laugh.

"You have the right, he _is_ your son now. Just don't touch him."

So I stared. I stared down at that boy who was one of the last blood sons of an ancient and mad reign. However, he thankfully looked more Martell than a Targaryen. Deeply tanned skin (or I thought their skin was tan because of the sun, but it seems to be genetics) jet black hair, but the purple eyes stayed. All I had to do is make sure people don't get close to him, and he'd pass off as a regular person.

He was probably close to a year old, maybe two or three. Probably should have asked Elia how old her kid is, maybe I'll send a raven or guess his age.

"You're going to be with me for quite some time now," I muttered to the child, "though I wished that wasn't the case. Just don't cry or whine like I did when I was a kid, and we'll get off nicely."

"Reasoning with a child? That will get you nowhere very quickly."

I spun around quickly at the new voice. It shouldn't a male's voice because I ordered only the nurses to visit this room alone-

"I know you have orders, but I wanted to speak to you before you left." Jon Arryn explained and in his hand was a heap of fur.

"What's this?"

"The best of fur from Winterfell. Ned wanted me to hand this to you in his absence." The Hand of the King explained. "In case you were planning to take him North. Away from the Martells."

"Surely you didn't wonder that I might just settle down somewhere." I replied with a smirk.

"Aye, I did, then I remembered that you don't look like the kind of man who settles down. You like the fighting, like Robert."

That wasn't _completely_ true. The old me still doesn't like spilling blood, it's one of the reasons that I wasn't too keen on joining the war. But the wildling part of me was alright with the killing, it was necessary to me.

One needs to kill in order to survive in a world like this.

"Watch after Robert for me Jon." I replied with seriousness in my voice. "Ned was always too honorable, too obedient to stop Robert from lighting his future on fire. I can only trust you."

You might be wondering: what makes you so high and mighty, being friends with Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon? Well, it's quite simple.

Once you've killed, eaten, and slept besides your fellow comrade in battle, you forge a bond stronger than Valyrian steel. It can take dragon fire and the deepest of winter's cold.

Jon nodded stiffly. "I will do my best, but I doubt even the gods, old and new, can stop Robert Baratheon once he puts his mind to it."

I took the fur Jon gave me and began to tie it together. It was an old trick my wildling family taught me, tie a bunch of furs and cloths together to make a carrier for infants (though why they taught me at the age of 11 was beyond me. Did they think that I was gonna knock up the nearest girl I found?) I carefully lifted Aegon –Arren- up from his soft bed and placed him in the sack before tying the sack around my back.

Whadd'ya know? The nurse wasn't lying when she said that nothing would wake him up.

"Lady Martell also left something for you before she departed for Dorne." Jon added as he pulled out something behind his back.

A book. I took and briefly read its title.

Way too many words. In Modern Days: _How to Raise Children for Dummies._

Women. No matter what year or world, they seem to always have zero faith in my skills.

I glared at Jon. "I trust you found it a funny joke."

"The mother at least has the right to worry about her children." Was his simple reply.

I groaned, but I knew I lingered in King's Landing long enough. It was time to get a move on, live my parent life, till a certain murder arrives.

Now that I think about it, _this_ moment here is quite possibly the only moment that matters. If I stay….. I could avoid Cersei's incestuous relationship, Jon's death, the War of the Five Kings, I could stop all of that! Except the White Walkers. That is a force beyond my control. But saving them means less death! A bigger army to fight the Walkers, or to grow the Walker's army.

No, Fate and Destiny was never really my strong points of belief, but there was a feeling….. a gut feeling more than anything, that this war was unavoidable. A set moment in history. As strong as my battleship was, its power was child's play compared to that of a tsunami, a force of nature. There is _nothing_ that can be done to fight a monster of nature.

The only option would be to adapt and survive. Bend the situation to _my_ advantage.

I said my goodbyes to those who needed to hear them, took some of the food, made off with a bow and a dozen or so arrows –Robert won't miss them- and nearly got out of the Red Keep if there wasn't one person left standing in the way.

Cersei Lannister.

I probably haven't told you, but after my talk with Oberyn Martell and Ned, I found Cersei in the garden alone. It's a good recipe of disaster for most people, but I wasn't most people. As expected, she found her future husband to be everything she despised. I agreed that he wasn't husband material.

(NOT FLIRTING WITH HER)

So I spent the better half of an hour discussing with Cersei all the faults and wonders of Robert Baratheon. Like the suspicious Lannister she was, she wanted to know why I had such a _dedicated_ fascination with her and Robert's marriage to which I replied that we had just came out of a war between a bad royal couple and I didn't want it to happen again.

See people? I can totally lie when I'm in a good mood.

The more I talked to Cersei, the less of …..more colorful words would come close to describing the Cersei Lannister we all know and love to hate. _This_ Cersei Lannister had an aura quite like that of Sansa Stark, that's probably why she wasn't terribly bad with her. She was disappointed with how the ways things turned out for her, disappointed with her fiancé, disappointed with the expectations she had, and most exceptionally disappointed with her father who placed these expectations on her for the glory of the Lannister name.

She didn't talk about Tyrion, probably because she didn't know I knew he existed. And for the first time in a good long while, I felt something akin to sympathy for Cersei. So I made her an offer.

"You said you would help me with Robert?" She asked/demanded, quick to the point, a sign that she feels embarrassed to ask for my help at all.

"The proper wording was that you could talk to me about your personal problems as I remember, but that works as well." I replied.

"I find it hard to believe that you would do this for me and expect nothing out of it." Cersei pointed out.

Apparently, the pompous tone was a given when it came to being Lannisters.

"Then you have lived a terrible childhood, raised up to believe that there are no more good men who do things simply for the satisfaction of doing them." I sighed a little dramatically.

"I have learned that the only men who do things for the pleasure are drunks, whore-mongers, and butchers."

"No, you were _taught_ that, and you listened to man with high expectations and an even higher agenda."

She stared at me strangely, or perhaps like a lioness who stared at unsuspecting prey. You know how the natural world works, the lions all lounge around and sleep whereas the lioness hunts down the prey and kills them without mercy.

"May I see the child?" She suddenly asked.

I kept a close eye on her hands, seeing if she wasn't holding anything up in her sleeves, as I bent down and shifted to the side, letting her get a full view of Arren.

I watched her face out of curiosity, wondering what thoughts were going through the head of Cersei, Lady Lannister and future Queen of the realm. Did she see Arren as a helpless child, or did she see Aegon as the greatest threat to the rule of her future children?

"I will think about your offer. Do not think that I will so easily accept it." She said briskly and left with haste.

Women. A man may try for centuries, but he'll never find out the beautiful and chaotic complexity of the female mind.

.

* * *

No crowd greeted me on my way out, that would ruin the reason of leaving altogether and I wore a hood to gain myself less attention. And thus began my journey to absolutely nowhere with no plan, no permanent way to earn food, and with no idea on how to take care of a baby. I've had worse luck.

"This'll be the first time for the both of us, right Arren?" I muttered, knowing full well that the child was incapable of speaking clear words to reply back, and he was too tired to do so if by some miracle he could speak English.

"Wonder what I'll do? What _we'll_ do, sorry, don't get an attitude with me. We've got time to kill, like, years of it. Maybe we'll go to Braavos, see the Iron Bank, learn some 'dancing' from Syrio, assuming he knows how to dance now. Or to Winterfell, visit Ned and his kid. Perhaps we'll even get a boat to Essos, visit your aunt and uncle? On second thought, no. Don't want you to end up like Viserys…."

Oh yes. If my life was going to be like this, Arren's gonna learn how to speak English real quick.

* * *

.

 **First Official Chapter Completed!**

 **WAAAYYYY! My first Game of Thrones fanfic! You all might be worried that I'll be all high and mighty, but don't worry! I'm only human (for the most part) and I'll miss some events.**

 **I'll meet some friends along my journey, some enemies, that's life in Game of Thrones for ya!**

 **Pairings, I don't go with married women. I don't like affairs. We'll see as I walk down the path of life. Till the next chapter!**


	4. Bad Tidings

**Hey fans! This is the Phantom Penance! And I've got some GOOD NEWS, and bad news**

 **Bad news first?**

 **The bad news is that the White Fang lost its mojo. That always sucks, especially when I** _ **just**_ **got started with it. I don't like building fans up and then letting them down.**

 **It's a mixture of "I couldn't find where this story would be heading in the future," and the sad fact that my flashdrive was stolen.**

 **Stolen, lost, semantics.**

 **The GOOD NEWS is that I have an even better Game of Thrones story planned! Had planned for weeks now! When I get back on my feet (and get a stable computer), I'll be back to production mode lickety split!**

 **GOOD NEWS: NEW STORY**

 **BAD NEWS: DISCONTINUING THIS ONE**

 **Cool? Later!**


End file.
